


Zug-Zwang

by sonoflaufey



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Midgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/sonoflaufey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alagaësia is one of the most infamous assassins in all of Asgard. Having succeeded in each and every one of his assignments, his identity remains a secret to all but one. One day, he is given his hardest job to date – kill Prince Loki. Upon swiftly maneuvering his way though the palace walls and corridors, he finds yourself in Lokis chambers, only to find them empty. He move silently into the middle of the room, only to find that as if by magic, he can no longer move his body. He knows at that moment that he is foolish to even attempt this job – no one can outsmart the Trickster God. After a moment a deep, a chuckle echoes from the corner of the room.<br/>“Were you looking for me?” The smirk that lies upon Lokis face can be heard in his voice, the satisfaction of seeing Alagaësia struggle clear. Soon Loki stands behind him, one hand on his waist as the other pulls the hood of his cloak from his head and brushes his hair to one side, leaving his neck exposed to his lips. He then mutters, almost inaudibly, against the skin of your neck.<br/>“I’ve been waiting for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an "imagine" from imagine-loki on tumblr. I asked for permission to post my writing of this imagine here to ao3 and submit it to the blog if I feel the need. Alagaësia is indeed MALE; I got the name from Eragon. He is an OC, which could be identified with the reader. As of right now, no warnings will apply, but this might and can change in the future. Nothing is permanent yet.
> 
> And zugzwang is basically a chess term meaning that one is at a disadvantage because they are forced to make a move that will make them weaker where they would normally pass and prefer not to move. So; yeah! (￣▽￣)
> 
> Also, thanks to cindaarella and puremermaid on Instagram for beta-ing this for me (⌒▽⌒)

His footsteps echoed through ongoing corridors, a dark gray cloak entwining around his legs. A hood shadowed his face, completely hiding his features so that his pale pink lips were the only visible feature. The cloaked figure kept his eyes glued to the floor. He was meeting his master at a remote location bordering Odins castle to determine who will suffer under his power next.

Given their current location, the assasin pondered over the list of suitors he'd possibly exterminate. A small, tainted smirk painted the boys lips. He had dreams of assisinating the King of Asgard, the AllFather, or even his excuse of a son, Prince Thor. To even take out both was something that caused his mouth to twitch with power. He didn't doubt that it was something he could get away with; he was able to rid of Malekith in the stealthiest way possible within just a few days, much to his surprise.  


Alagaësia approached the door to his masters chambers, softly knocking with his knuckles; once, twice, a third time before he paused. Muffled footsteps approached the door, silence as his master peeped through an eye-hole. Tilting his head up, Alagaësia eyed the small device, squinting his eyes in dismay. After several silent seconds, the door creeped open slightly and Alagaësia was met with his master.  


"Enter, young one," croaked his voice, old and hoarse after many centuries. Alagaësia swiftly entered, quickly and quietly closing the door behind him. His master, Calder, sat at his wooden desk, decorated with different cultured ornaments. He sat up straight, his arms rested on the desk with his hands folded over each other. The elder watched the boy, who stood loosely before him, holding his hands at his middle.  


Thoughts whizzed through Alagaësia's head; this mission was deemed very important, and was held with upmost significance. He knew that if he failed to succeed at this mission, it would be on his head. 

 

Everything was at stake, and one slip up could throw his reptuation into the sewers. It took plenty to worry him, but his masters made it known that he was putting every ounce of faith in the boy, even if there were others who were deemed more appropriate for the job. Alagaësia had to remember to keep calm, because stress caused him to think unclearly, and that was a factor that resulted in bad performance.  


"You are brought here today to be given a new target," the elder began, keeping his eyes locked on the shadowed face. Alagaësia tilted his head, listening with acute attention. His breath was caught in his chest, anticipating the reveal of his next victim. "There is a lot stacked on your shoulders, and the assasins guild is awaiting your results. How you perform is crucial, and this mission is to be accomplished with stealth and severity. You are not to linger nor stay past your welcome."  


Alagaësia felt his chest constrict, feeling the weight of his masters words. "Odin and his council has been informed of your arrival and will be expecting you in the early morning. He is under the impression that you will be working as a war consultant under his wing."  
Alagaësia reminded himself to breath, slowly and through his nose as he awaited for his master to disclose the most important piece of information of the mission. Shifting his weight onto his left foot, he felt his palms become sweaty and his heart beat pulse loudly in his ears. His masters eyes burned holes in his face; very rarely was Alagaësia intimidated by him, but this was one of those moments.  


"As skilled as you are, this is a job that the guild highly doubts you can do," the elder croaked, shifting back in his chair. "DON'T give them that benefit."  


Alagaësia pursed his lips, pained with offense that the guild felt so strongly even after they've ranked him the deadliest assassin in all of Asgard.  


"I'm putting plenty of faith in you and put myself on the line to give you this mission." Alegaësia felt a ping of guilt in his chest. His master raised him to believe that he would not favour him while they dealt with their work, as it led to difficulties and jealousy. This was something the master strongly believed he could do and was not giving him this job out of nepotism. For that, Alagaësia couldn't help but feel greatful.  


“Your target is Prince Loki.” Alagaësia’s eyes widened, and his head shot up. He was appreciative that his cloak hid his expression, because he didn’t want his master to believe that he felt uncertain. He had completely forgotten that Odin had adopted another son, and was unsure as to why Calder wanted him annihilated. As if on cue, he was given an answer.  


“He is known to cause mayhem and destruction within the nine realms and is a master of mischief and magic. He is a difficult target, and often rids of his pursuers before they even reach him. Take him out with accuracy and cleverness. Outsmart the trickster.”  
Alagaësia blinked away his disbelief, letting out the breath that he didnt realize he had been holding in the entire time. He nodded, bowing his head to his master.  


“The mission will be completed,” Alagaësia accepted, standing straight once more. His mind buzzed, trying to process the piece of information that he anticipated greatly just moments before.  


“You have eight weeks,” Calder completed, standing. He gestured toward the door, allowing Alagaësia to take his absence. "Don't allow me to regret assigning you this task." Alagaësia nodded, turning his back to his master.  


"I will not dissapoint." The boy silently left the room, squaring his shoulders as he exited. When he closed the door behind him, he rubbed a hand over his face, attempting to gather his thoughts.  


Collecting himself, he looked both ways down the hall and made a left. Alagaësia headed down to the basement floor of the inn where he would stay for the night. As he entered the basement, he cautiously made his way down the stairs to assure no one inhabited the space.  


On the farthest wall was a nook with a window; Alagaësia sat on the windows ledge and looked out, the castle a mile or two from the inn. The moons light beamed from the gold accents, casting pleasing shadows all around.  


Now that he was alone with his thoughts, he was beginning to doubt that taking this job was a good idea. In the beginning, he was pleased to hear that he'd be assassinating someone high in rank but didn't realize it would be someone of this nature. He was one to naturally rid of rulers and not their inheritor.  


He was aware of Lokis schemes and nature; who wasn't? All of Asgard knew of the princes philosophy and that he was one to be three steps ahead, like a frustrating game of chess.  


Alagaësia was hoping that his stealth and quick thinking would one-up Lokis mischief and conniving ways. Given the length of time of his mission, Alagaësia was hoping that he wouldn't fall too far behind and lower his defenses.  


Pulling his hood farther over his eyes, he leaned against the cement wall behind him and attempted to rest before the long day ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that the first two chapters are slow, but in order to get to the fun stuff, you gotta build story xD  
> I'll try and make the next chapter as exciting as I can xD

The next morning, Alagaësia awoke with the sun. He was expected to meet with Odin at the earliest convenience and he didn't want to make a horrible first impression by arriving later than expected. As per usual, some of the assassins guilds finest magicians placed long lasting spells on Alagaësia in order to tamper his appearance. His identity was to remain a mystery, and the process was dreadfully long. Alagaësia was more than appreciative when the process was finished. His wardrobe was changed from his everyday robe to comfortable tights and general armour; shin guards, metal boots, and a chest plate with a cape draped around his shoulders.

When he looked at his reflection in a shard of a mirror, he was unrecognizable. His snow blue eyes and pointed ears were the only things he identified with his old appearance. His white blond hair that sat mid forehead was now an auburn brown that sat farther up his forehead, now less than an inch in length. His facial structure was altered as well, giving him a chubbier face rather than his usual high, protruding cheekbones and sharp jawline. He wouldn't have recognized himself if he passed himself on the street.

"This is acceptable, yes?" asked one of the magicians, a female who helped put his wardrobe together. Alagaësia nodded, smiling at her. He wasn't one for words and she seemed to be offended by his lack of praise, even though he was highly satisfied.

"This will do," he managed to mumble, setting down the shard of mirror. Standing straight, he paced around the room to get used to the feel of armour and dissolve any nerves that accumulated while he sat still for the last hour. Regardless of how long he'd been killing people, he still got anxious. Every target was different and the execution was planned differently based on their daily schedules and activities. Given Lokis reputation for mastering mischief and usually taking out his assasinators, Alagaësia felt a lot of pressure on his shoulders. Sighing heavily, he brushed a hand through his unfamiliar hair and thanked the magicians, quickly exiting the inn.  
⠀  
Approaching the castles large gates, he was first met with their gate keeper, Heimdall, and several guards, all of whom were there to confirm his identity. Alagaësia stood tall and confident, not an ounce of nerves in his stomach like the hours before. Although the guards seemed thoroughly convinced of his disguise, it was Heimdall who was most skeptical. Alagaësia counted several moments that they stood there, Heimdall severely unconvinced of his certainty.

"I am councilman Mordecai Roranson, of Alfheim," Alagaësia repeated for the nth time. He was telling a half truth, which made it easier to spit it out. He did originate from Alfheim, although this face was just another alias in a book of characters. "I was assigned to Odins war council while the war with Jotunheim continued. I am told to be the best of my people at what I do, which is the reason behind my placement." Heimdall stood straight with his eyes off in the distance. Alagaësia was told that Heimdall could see every single soul in the nine realms and wondered if he still recognized him as 'Alagaësia' or if the magicians tactics could disguise that. Regardless, Alagaësia found it disconcerting that he couldn't convince the man in gold of his identity.

"You may pass, young warrior," the gate keeper spoke, slow and syrupy like molasses. Although he couldn't meet Alagaësias gaze, the assassin was sure that he'd be giving him an uncertain gaze to let him know that he was not fully convinced and would be watching. "Be of good use to our King and stay humble." Alagaësia held on to his words, reminding himself to stay careful of the gate keeper. Bowing his head, the gate keeper allowed Alagaësia entrance as the other guards chaperoned the assassin to the dining hall where Odin was discussing war tactics.

As they made their way down the corridors, Alagaësia studied the aesthetic; where there were exits or entrances, any kind of escape routes or places with hidden doorways. He figured the more extensive passageways with hidden doors would be in the depths of the Royal chambers or their personal libraries; not somewhere where traffic was common and just anyone could use them. The assassin was hoping he'd have time to find any and all hidden passageways if it could help his mission.

He kept his head foreword as his eyes studied all around him. Within the silence, all that was heard was the clanking of the metal shoes against the ground with every step they took. The guards took a right turn down a shorter hallway and a quick left that led to a tall door, which must have held the dining hall. Alagaësia felt his throat tighten, wondering if it would be too soon to turn back and be assigned a new target. Taking in a deep breath, Alagaësia came to a stop as the guards did. One approached the door and took hold of a handle, knocking it twice against the door.

"Please, come in," a voice boomed from the room, muffled from the door. Nodding, the same guard opened the door, silent regardless of its size. The guard, Alagaësia unsure of whether it was a male or female, gestured for him to enter. The remaining two guards followed behind him, stopping as soon as they entered. Alagaësia felt his heart beating greatly in his chest, his ears burning.

"Allfather, King of Asgard," stated one of the guards. They bowed with their fist over their heart; Alagaësia was unsure if he should do the same and decided against it. "We bring you Mordecai Roranson of Alfheim, the magnificent warrior whom will accompany you with your war plans." Odin seemed to disregard the guards and kept his full attention on Alagaësia. Looking him over, he nodded his head and gestured for him to enter further.

"Thank you; you two may leave," Odin dismissed with a twist of his wrist. The two guards stood and left, closing the door softly behind them. Alagaësia bowed his head and stood, standing before Odin.

"I am very grateful to be working under your wing during these tough times, King Odin," Alagaësia voiced proudly, locking his hands behind his back. Odin rose his chin high to accept his welcome and gestured for him to sit down. It wasn't until now that Alagaësia realized the other occupants in the room. Despite the four warriors who sat in the room, one being a tough looking woman, Alagaësia spotted Thor and Loki at Odins left.

Thor smiled his welcome while Loki stared at him with squinted eyes. Alagaësia just realized that the war would be fought against Lokis home realm and he didn't seem exactly thrilled. Alagaësia was sure, though, that the look he was giving was more aimed toward him than the recipients in the war. Regardless, Alagaësia bowed his greeting and took a seat to Odins right, keeping his hands in his lap.

"So before we resume our tactics any further, I'd like to hear more about your personal experience in war and where your strengths and weakness lay; unfortunately, your reputation can only say so much," Odin stated, straightening out some papers that sat before him on the table.

Alagaësia nodded and went into his strengths, almost bragging about knowing his way around a bow and arrow, having a high success rate with taking out his victims from far distances. He knew his way around a sword but was most confident in his abilities with stealth, his bow and arrow, and fist to fist combat. Being an elf, he also had a natural resistance to poisons and diseases, but was not completely immune to them. Being a creature who was one with nature, he could easily make up remedies to poison their enemies and weaken them.

He was an easy manipulator and can be used to bring false information to their enemies and easily convince them of falling into their traps. Given these sets of strengths, Odin could determine that it was wise to keep Alagaësia, or to his knowledge, Mordecai, off the battlefield and where he was needed most. Odin planned to use Alagaësia to their advantage and possibly sway Laufey into their traps with Alagaësias strategy of manipulation. Patting him on the shoulder, Odin stood from his chair and announced his departure to his chambers, claiming that they looked over enough information for the day.

"Please show Mordecai to his quarters. Tomorrow, it would please me if you could take him out to the training field and study further his techniques and see where else he may be of value," Odin stated, nodding. "It's a pleasure to have you on our side." Alagaësia smiled and slightly bowed, fist over his heart.

"My pleasure, King Odin, to be serving under such an intelligent leader." With that, Odin left with his servants following swiftly behind him.


	3. Digging up Old Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this fan fiction is updated few and far between. Between school and work, it has all become very hectic, and there's another fic I'm also writing that has taken up my attention. But here is chapter three, and I hope you guys enjoy!

Alagaësia followed Thor and the fellow warriors down several corridors, wondering how he would remember all the routes through the castle. He started by making a mental note in his head of where the important rooms were and how to get to them. The halls were lined with the same gold arches and flooring that it was difficult to distinguish a distinct mental map. The interior made Alagaësia feel cold and like this place could be anything but home-ey.

While preparing a mental map, Alagaësia realized that Loki followed several paces behind them, hands poised behind his back. He seemed to look past them but Alagaësia was sure that he was uncertain of the new guest. He hoped to get on his good side in order to convince him that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. _'Take him out with accuracy and cleverness. Outsmart the trickster,'_ echoed the words Calder advised the day before.

"Are you upset that Odin is going to war with your home realm?" Alagaësia managed to ask, surprising himself with his sudden confidence to speak. He slowed so he could walk with Loki. The prince darted his emerald green eyes to the assassin, smirking. He watched Alagaësia with an intensity that he couldn't quite put his finger on, making the assassin feel small in the princes company.

"What could possibly make me so upset?" the prince answered, never removing his gaze from Alagaësia. "For what it's worth, I see no advantage being in Jotunheum." Alagaësia cocked his head, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?" the assassin wondered, looking up at Loki. Taking in his attire, Alagaësia quickly looked the prince over. He seemed to be muscular, but not as built as his brother. He assumed that Loki most likely kept daggers hidden in his clothing and wondered how many there might have been. He turned his eyes back up to Loki and found him watching him intently. Alagaësia stayed calm but felt his stomach flip, wondering why he wasn't being careful. 'Stay calm, don't give yourself away,' Alagaësia thought to himself.

"My father, Laufey, isn't a terrific leader," Loki started, looking ahead of him as he walked. "He has many attributes that don't justify a great leader." Loki shrugged softly, shifting his hands in front of him. "Maybe I've been in Asgard far too long, but the way leaders govern Jotunheim is chaotic and unorganized, and it shows in his battle strategies, unfortunately."

Alagaësia shrugged a shoulder, tilting his head to the side. He was aware of Jotun behaviour, a prime example standing right beside him.

"I see myself being better off and safer here with those who care deeply for my safety," he managed to answer. Alagaësia was surprised by this answer, given Lokis history in the last decade. "I don't want to live somewhere with familiar strangers who are completely disinterested until I can be used as an advantage." Alagaësia gave a smug expression, falling back several paces in bewilderment.

He was rather shocked that Loki would prefer being with Asgardians, as there was a severe personality and culture clash between the two. He wondered if Loki felt at home anywhere, knowing he probably clashed both here in Asgard and in Jotunheim. What surprised him the most was that the prince of mischief was most comfortable in a place where he'd been outcasted due to his criminal behaviour and yet still feel protected and cared for at the same time.

Alagaësia realized that Loki most likely caused more physical havoc outside of Asgard but carried the emotional turmoil home with him. This gave Alagaësia a completely different outlook of Lokis life inside, as well as outside, of Asgard.

This made Alagaësia also realize that Loki was very self-aware and was conscious of the types people he surrounded himself with. The assassin was barely at the castle a day and wondered how long it would take, if it took any time at all, for Loki to see through his disguise. Alagaësia considered the possibility that Loki might be well aware of the situation, if not completely up to speed. This made the assassin question if Odin knew of his schemes and already devised a reverse plan of attack. He remembered to keep his distance from these people but couldn't help wanting to get inside Lokis head.

"That's very respectable," Alagaësia commented, giving the prince a smile. The assassin didn't want to seem weary of the conversation and poised his hands behind his back. "I can see why your family still takes very good care of you despite the differences you all might have." Loki returned his smile with another smirk, slowing to a stop.

"It's a lifestyle I've learned to come to terms with," Loki commented, letting his hands rest at his sides. A short pause rested between the two of them before Loki turned slightly to face a tall door that stood between them. "Well, here is where we shall part ways, until tomorrow." Alagaësia bowed to the prince who returned the gesture, turning on his heel to enter the room before them. It seemed to be the castles library, where Alagaësia was aware that the prince spent most of his time.

"Mordecai," Thor boomed, grinning. Alagaësia turned his head, raising an eyebrow. He had to remind himself to get familiar with the name so he didn't forget to answer when it was called. Thor gestured for him to catch up and Alagaësia held up his hand informing them to wait.

He turned to give a formal farewell to Loki but was instead met with the door clicking closed, the air around him tense. He felt the hair on his arms raise and suppressed a look of a confusion.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Alagaësia walked over to Thor and his fellow warriors, smiling at his foolishness.

"Don't mind Loki; he's always isolating himself in that library," Thor teased, heavily resting his hand on Alagaësias shoulder, causing him to slightly lurch forward. "Let's get you settled for the evening and we can regroup in the morning." Alagaësia nodded approvingly, hoping he could bathe before he was sent food for his late-day meal. Discreetly, Alagaësia peeked over his shoulder to see a streak of green cloth disappear around the corner at the other end of the hall. Alagaësia narrowed his eyes, becoming more and more curious of the mischievous god.

*****

The room Alagaësia was assigned to was more fancier than he thought it would be. Red velvet drapes hung over the windows, gold threading accenting them in various patterns. The beds linens were made of a comfortable cotton that Alagaësia was unable to put a name to. The comforter was made of a soft, warm fur that looked like heaven to sleep under. An animal fur lay at the end of the bed on the wooden floors, one that was foreign to Alagaësias homeland.

The servant who would assist Alagaësia during his stay returned from the wash room, a towel draped over his arms.

"Your bath is drawn, at a hot temperature, per your request," he stated, causing Alagaësia to flinch. He wasn't aware the servant had finished drawing his bath so quickly, and turned to smile at him.

"Thank you very much," Alagaësia retrieved the towel and bowed his chin in appreciation. The servant bowed at his waist, fist over his heart.

"If anything else is needed, I'll be down the hall in the servants quarters."

Alagaësia nodded and bid him a good evening, heading into the washroom to remove his clothing. The room was filled with steam just as Alagaësia liked it. He dipped his feet into the bath and sighed softly, feeling his muscles begin to relax.

His mind couldn't help but drift to his short but subtle conversation with Loki as he dipped the rest of his body into the bath, leaning his back against the porcelain tub. Although Lokis nature was distant and preserved, something rubbed off on Alagaësia that didn't sit with him well.

Loki seemed so calm and relaxed with the idea of the war against him home realm and that anything could threaten their defenses and wreck havoc regardless of where it came from. Pursing his lips in a tight line, Alagaësia dipped his head further beneath the water, just reaching under his eyes before he blew air from his nose, watching the small bubbles pop at the surface. He hoped he could devise a plan over his evening meal and sleep on them, seeing what tomorrow brought.

Bringing his head back above water, Alagaësia wiped the excess water from his face and sighed. He flinched when he heard a soft knock at his door. There was no second knock when he didn't answer the door in a reasonable time and assumed that his food was left waiting outside his door.

Quickly, he washed the remnants of the day's harsh soot from his skin and hair, removing himself from the bath and drying himself. Throwing on a clean pair of tights and undershirt, he slowly opened his rooms door to be welcomed by a plate of various foods; meat, fruits and vegetables that consisted of grapes, strawberries, and a leafy substance, as well as a glass of wine to accompany his meal.

He didn't notice the piece of literature sitting beside the tray of food until he bent to retrieve the meal. Raising an eyebrow questionably, he picked it up and observed the cover; blank albeit a symbol with gold design stamping the middle. The spine of the book held the title written in the Asgardians tongue. Although Alagaësia wasn't completely fond of the language, he could tell the book held stories of Alfheim, elves and their backgrounds.

Bringing the tray and book into the room, he softly closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, laying the tray of food before him. Alagaësia popped a grape into his mouth and observed the book, a placeholder falling into his lap. Scrunching his eyebrows, he opened the book to the bookmarked page and read the pages header; "Dark elves in Alfheim".

Reading the section, Alagaësia noticed that it told of dark elves taking refuge in Alfheim with light elves while they carried on their roles as hunters, Warriors, slayers, and of course Assasins; typical roles that went against the natural state of elves. Elves in Alfheim were nature born, lovers of the earth and each other. They took little to no participation in anything involving chaos and chose to negotiate war treaties peacefully, if ever at all involved. Elves that reined from Svartalfheim were a different story; seeking havoc and causing mayhem and destruction.

Alagaësias father was a Svartalfheim born elf, although his mother was the opposite, born in Alfheim, where he was raised. This was the reason behind his stubborn and distasteful nature, which made him suitable for the job of an assassin. 

Understanding the general context behind why the book was left, Alagaësia wondered who, if anyone, knew or at least suspected his betraying nature and the reason why he was in Asgard. His breath hitched in his throat and his attention shot to the door, wondering if he was being watched carefully. No doubt Odin would have his men keep a close eye on him during his stay to make sure that they wouldn't be betrayed.

Shutting the book closed softly, the bookmark in its place, he placed it along with the tray back outside the door, unable to hold any food in his stomach for the rest of the night.

*****

The next morning, Alagaësia awoke before the sun rose, naturally an earlier riser. Taking a few moments to collect his thoughts, he remembered the small events from the night prior and wondered if anything was left for him this time around.

Not bothering to find out, he kicked his small, delicate feet from the bed, barely hitting the floor. He glided over to the windows and slowly pulled the drapes, taking in the view of the mountains and lakes that surrounded the castle. He took in a deep breath and held it, letting his shoulders droop as he exhaled.

"What will the gods bring me today?" Alagaësia whispered to himself, standing straight. Turning on his heel, he dressed in the underclothes provided for him and proceeded in his morning ritual, starting with a few excersizes to get his body stretched and moving.

After taking several moments to finish his routine, he gathered the armour left for him the night prior and gently put them on after equipping himself with several daggers and potions given to him by the guild.

Alagaësia glanced out the window to see the sun rising higher in the sky, telling him that it was several hours before midday. Thor had informed him to meet in the dining hall before they proceeded to the training field. Darting to his wash room, he quickly freshened up, splashing water on his face and through his hair.

As he was drying off with a towel, Alagaësia caught his reflection in the mirror and he paused, his eyes wide with shock. Pressing his hand to the glass, he placed his opposite hand on his cheek, feeling the smooth porcelain skin that reflected in the mirror. Tracing a finger on his jawline, he felt the scar that traced down to his collar bone, very faint but noticeable if you looked close enough.

Standing straight, the white haired assasin stared back at him in his reflection. Alagaësia never lost his confidence while doing a mission, but his nerves shot through every inch of his body within seconds. He had never used an alter ego in past missions, and was therefore unknowing if this side effect, if that's what he could even call it, was normal. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he returned to the bedroom and paced.

He was expected to meet with Thor any moment now and he couldn't be seen looking entirely different. On previous missions, he never had this length of time nor this detailed of a guideline to make him change his appearance. He usually pursued his target, completely hidden and out of view, taking care of them and leaving.

'If I were to show my true face, conspicuously take out Loki and then leave shortly thereafter, my presence would bring much suspicion,' he thought to himself, running a shaking hand through his hair.

Returning to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror to be faced with the appearance of Mordecai. He let out a heavy sigh, dipping his chin to his chest.

'What in the nine realms is going on?' he groaned on thought, looking back at the mirror. "This can't continue happening," he mumbled under his breath.

Jumping back from the wash bin in surprise, Alagaësia heard several knocks at the door.

"Mordecai, it is I, Lady Sif; I came to see if you were alright?" she called, her delicate voice muffled through the wooden door. He shut his eyes tight, taking a few deep breaths before straightening his back and approaching the door. Carefully, he opened it and smiled at her presence.

"I'm fine; I apologize for running late, I didn't wake at a reasonable hour," he fibbed, chuckling. Looking back into the room, he closed the door behind him and let out a nervous sigh. Upon locking his bedroom door, he noticed the same book from last night still leaning against the wall, this time a note attached with unfamiliar handwriting.

Discreetly picking up the note and book, Alagaësia followed Sif down the corridors. She walked steadily and with her head held high, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Alagaësia held the book underneath his arm, sneaking a peak at the note.

Petite cursive writing filled the page about three quarters of the way down. Biting his bottom lip, he stuck the note between the cover and first page of the book, reminding himself to read it later. Taking in a deep breath, Alagaësia attempted to keep a clear, level head for the forthcoming events of the day.


End file.
